dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Broly Trilogy)
|japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Paragus |headquarters = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 12 |ova debut= |family =* Paragus (Father) * Bio-Broly (Clone) |techniques =* Air Dance Technique * Blaster Meteor * Eraser Cannon * Lariat * Super Saiyan * Legendary Super Saiyan |tools = }} was a male Saiyan born to his father, Paragus, on the planet Vegeta. He was a movie-only character who served as the antagonist of the first two movies of the "Broly Trilogy". A clone of Broly, known as Bio-Broly, was later created on Earth and serves as the antagonist of the third movie. Background Broly was born the same day as Burdock's youngest son, Kakarot, and with exceptional power which towered even above the great Saiyan elites.Daizenshuu 6, pages 106-113 As an infant, Kakarot's incessant crying upset Broly and pushed him towards insanity. Shortly after his birth, King Vegeta was informed of Broly's power, causing the king to order his immediate execution. Broly survived, however, and assisted his father in escaping the destruction of Vegeta that same day. When Broly was a young boy, his power and insane bouts of rage would cause him to go on rampages across the universe. During one such incident, after destroying an entire planet, Paragus attempted to restrain Broly. Broly, however, retaliated and injured Paragus — giving him his trademark scar. Sometime afterwards, Paragus had a controller constructed that would enable him to control Broly's violent bouts of rage. He was also responsible for the destruction of the South Galaxy. Personality Broly's first moments of life would leave a profound psychological scar that would last him well into adulthood. In his first days alive, he was frequently upset by the endless crying of the baby Kakarot, then — upon his power being discovered by King Vegeta — was stabbed and left for dead, and finally, was forced to save his father from the blast that completely obliterated their homeworld. This combination of events made Broly psychologically unstable and, combined with his enormous power, prone to bouts of extreme rage. According to Paragus, these events would later cause Broly to exhibit extreme hatred towards the late King Vegeta. It also lead to Broly's obsession with killing Son Goku. In his youth, Broly was prone to rampages which would result in the destruction of entire planets and their indigenous populations. During these rampages, it was impossible to reason with him, which earned Paragus the scar on his eye. After Paragus fitted Broly with a special mind-control device, the rampages became more controlled and less frequent. Broly was then able to assume a somewhat calm, if not slightly unstable, personality, which he frequently assumed in his base state. Despite his true persona, Broly was a surprisingly talented actor. He feigned both politeness and obedience towards Vegeta during many of their early encounters with one another. Upon being reunited with Goku, however, Broly was able to resist his father's control and rapidly slipped back into insanity — repeatedly snarling and barking Goku's Saiyan name ("Kakarot"). As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's maniacal mindset was brought to an entirely new level. Paragus described him as the "true Super Saiyan" — a killing machine void of rationality, emotion, morality, or remorse. In his transformed state, Broly frequently yelled and cackled in an insane fashion. He demonstrated a wiliness to kill children on two occasions: first with a young Gohan, and later with the even younger Son Goten and Trunks.Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest He also found immense enjoyment in the suffering and torment of his victims, and would attack in such a way as to maximize their pain. He also wasn't above playing mind games with his victims, such as when he destroyed the planet of his and his father's slaves in order to torment them, and also when he attempted to kill Gohan in order to harm Goku. Appearance Broly was a tall young man, standing taller than both his father and Son Goku, with the trademark black hair and eyes of the Saiyan race. As both a a Saiyan and a warrior, Broly was muscular and wore an assortment of jewelry — namely, armbands, a necklace, and (at one time) a ring around his head. In terms of apparel, Broly was never seen wearing a shirt or any armor to cover his upper torso. He wore white, baggy pants underneath a red cloth, which he kept wrapped around his waist. All of which was held in place by a golden belt. He also wore similar golden boots. After his first battle with Goku and the Dragon Team, Broly gained a scar across his torso from Goku's near-fatal attack. As an infant, Broly had the trademark tail of the Saiyan race. However, at some point during his youth, his tail was removed and never grew back. Abilities According to his father, Paragus, Broly was the true Super Saiyan. Even as an infant, his power was sufficient enough to protect both himself and his father from the explosion of the planet Vegeta. As a warrior he was cold, ruthless, and extremely effective in combat. Broly was a Saiyan that was responsible for the destruction of many worlds, including the entire South Galaxy, and has enough power to demolish a planet with a single attack. Broly was strong enough to fight off four Super Saiyans and a Nameccian and, upon his arrival on Earth, demonstrated his capabilities again by fighting off three Super Saiyans and two abnormally strong Humans, before finally being killed by Son Goku and his two sons. Power From birth, Broly's power was monstrous, even by Saiyan standards. He was born with a power level of 10,000 — a feat which instilled great fear in King Vegeta. As he aged, his power only continued to increase. As a young boy, Broly was already capable of transformation and the complete destruction of entire planets. By adulthood, Broly was also capable of concealing his power in order to deceive his enemies. When he encountered Vegeta on New Planet Vegeta, he was able to suppress his power in order to make it seem as though he was weaker than Paragus, thus throwing Vegeta off of the trail of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Fighting Style In terms of his fighting style, Broly primarily fought as a berserker. He favored a combination of physical moves and energy-based techniques, which acted to completely shut down his enemies. The legendary Saiyan was incredibly durable, allowing him to most physical and energy attacks, even from other Super Saiyan-level opponents, without receiving any damage. During his first battle with the Dragon Team, Broly demonstrated his incredible durability by taking a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Goku, at point-blank range, without receiving any damage whatsoever. This tactic was usually used a set up for a devastating physical attack; After Broly would resist an attack, he would immediately attack with a physical move of his own, such as his Lariat. This fighting style was incredibly effective, allowing him to take on the combined might of Super Saiyans Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta, as well as Piccolo (who had fused with Kami). It later allowed him to fight off an older Gohan, a younger Trunks, Goten, Videl, and Kuririn until the combined might of Goku and his sons could kill him. Ki Usage Transformations From infancy, Broly was able to unlock the power of the Super Saiyan transformation thanks to the tremendous rage and power buried within him. As a Super Saiyan, Broly wielded enormous power, enabling him to contend with other powerful Super Saiyans such as his sworn enemy, Son Goku. While transformed, Goku was unable to seriously damage or phase Broly with his attacks, despite landing several. Even Vegeta's powerful energy blasts had no effect on him. Legendary Super Saiyan Power Level Part in the Story Broly Trilogy Broly first appeared on New Planet Vegeta as his father and Vegeta approached the palace. Broly introduces himself to Vegeta as Paragus offers his son to Vegeta's service. They are interrupted by a solider who informed Vegeta that the Legendary Super Saiyan had just appeared on the planet Totoakama. Regardless of the objections of Trunks, Vegeta orders Broly to accompany him to deal with the Legendary Super Saiyan, much to Paragus' delight. Later that night, Broly returned to the planet with a furious Vegeta, who was scorned for his fruitless search for the Super Saiyan. As they walk, Broly noticed Son Goku and reacted negatively to him — though he was quickly reigned in by Paragus. Despite this, Broly seethed with rage at the appearance of Goku and, in the middle of the night, became a Super Saiyan and went on a rampage. During his attack, Broly fought against Goku in an intense battle which eventually brought them to a lake nearby the palace. While Goku appeared to be on top of the fight, he was unable to seriously harm Broly. Filled with rage, the insane Super Saiyan revealed his true power briefly before the arrival of his father. Though not without difficulty, Paragus restrained Broly and stopped his rampage. He is then quickly ushered back to the palace. The following morning, as Vegeta attempted to leave the planet, Broly is once more enraged at the sound of Goku's echoing voice. Goku then appeared before the group and accused Broly of being the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus vehemently disagreed, but Trunks then arrived along with Kuririn and Gohan, who use Paragus' slaves to identify Broly indeed as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Finally exposed, Paragus dropped his facade and revealed his true intention: to take-over the Earth and turn it into the new homeworld of the Saiyan race. However, his speech is interrupted when an enraged Broly marches forward and transforms into a Super Saiyan, once again intent on fighting Goku. Vegeta responded by transforming himself, but his subsequent attacks proved futile against the transformed Broly, whose power only continued to increase. Having finally reached his limit, Broly at last transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Newly transformed, Broly selected Goku as the first of his victims. The legendary Saiyan launched on another rampage, with Goku being joined by Gohan and Trunks, who do their best to fend off the larger Saiyan. The fight eventually lead into one of the nearby ruined cities, where Broly actively chased Gohan as a means of getting at Goku. Throughout the brutal fight, Broly held a clear advantage, easily defeating the Super Saiyan trio at every turn. After rendering all three Saiyans unconscious, Broly attempted to kill Gohan, only to be hindered by the arrival of Piccolo. After his opponents were brought back to full strength, Broly was challenged by four opponents and easily shrugged off their efforts to harm him. About that time, Vegeta finally joined the battle after transforming into a Super Saiyan Second Grade. Despite his best efforts, even Vegeta was unable to harm Broly, who swiftly dispatched him by slamming him into a tremendous rock formation. Feeling his work was complete, Broly returned to the palace, where he noticed his father about to make an escape. Broly proceeded to crush his space pod and toss it into the oncoming comet, killing Paragus. Before he can do anything more, though, he notices Goku approaching him from afar. Broly unleashes a ferocious flurry of attacks upon Goku, however, Goku begins to gather the energy of his friends, increasing his power. Though the power increase was initially not enough, as Broly continued to dominate the fight, once Vegeta contributed his own energy, Goku received enough power to completely overwhelm Broly. In a final bout, Broly and Goku charged at one another, but Goku narrowly avoided Broly's attack before landing one of his own. The punch mortally wounded Broly. In the final moments before New Planet Vegeta exploded, Broly was able to get into one of the last spaceships on the planet and escape, hurdling out into outer space. Legacy In Other Media Video Games Spin-Offs Creation and Conception Trivia * Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable " ". * In his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, Takao Koyama, the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Ball Z films and the series organizer for the Dragon Ball Z anime, commented that Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain.Takao Koyama’s Thoughts on “Battle of Gods”, Kanzenshuu Quotes References